Above Suspition
by moviemaniac12
Summary: When a psychopath begins a calculated campaign of terror, the team are called in to assist. An old connection soon proves the least of their problems. Idea by moviemanic12- written by moviemanic12 and Lazarus76.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns all things to do with Inception.**

When in an elevator, the one person you do not want to be with is Eames.

He pushed me again, hard. I shot a look at him, but he smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Sorry, the rides a bit bumpy," he said, winking. I muttered in annoyance and looked forward. Cobb sighed next to me, also getting annoyed by Eames's childish antics.

"Remind me again why Eames is here?" I asked, staring up at the lit-up numbers.

"Because Eames is the forger, and we don't know the difficulty of the job," he said, straightening his shirt.

"Then why don't we have Ariadne or Yusuf?" Eames interjected. Cobb looked at him from over his shoulder.

"We don't know whether we want them. Or whether they'll want to work for us again after the Fischer job."

Of course they would want to do it. Ariadne was hooked to dream sharing as soon as she was introduced. I knew Cobb wouldn't want to work without her, she was the most talented Architect we had worked with. Yusuf was also very reliable. I didn't trust Chemists too much. Knowing the person is going to be pumping chemicals into your body somehow increases my suspicion. I was comfortable working with Yusuf.

"They'll be the first we go to though, right?" Eames asked.

"Let's just find out more about the job before we go making any decisions," he sighed, clearly tired of answering our obvious questions.

The small number 12 lit up, and the elevator doors opened. We walked into a large room, the windows practically the size of the wall. There were large brown leather couches, covering the radius of the waiting room, and the walls were covered in clearly expensive art.

The receptionist, looked up and stopped typing. From the look she gave, she was obviously pleased to have some good-looking men walk into the office. Cobb walked up to the desk and leaned forward.

"Hi, my name's Dominic Cobb. We have an appointment to see…" he pulled out a small white card and studied it. "John Carter?"

She smiled and nodded at us. "Sure, just make yourselves comfortable, he'll be ready in a moment."

"Thank you." Cobb turned and motioned to the couches.

Eames sat down and placed his feet on the coffee table. Cobb walked past, kicking them off, causing Eames to sigh in frustration. I sat down and looked at Cobb.

"What did this guy say when he called you?"

Cobb looked down at his hands. "He said to come here, at this time, today. He told me to bring you and Eames, but he didn't mention anything about the job apart from the fact that it was going to be an extraction of sorts."

I raised my eyebrow. "Of sorts?" He nodded. I looked down at the ground.

"Why did he call you? Usually people call me when they want us to do a job."

Eames smirked. "Jealous, little Arthur?"

"Shut up Eames, and I'm not little."

"Oh please, how old are you, like 14?"

"I'm 29, how old are you, like 50?"

"Can you two be quiet? We're at a job interview, not day care." Cobb snapped.

The receptionist came over and nodded at Cobb. "You can go in now."

We stood up in unison and followed her to a large brown door. She left us standing there, while Cobb knocked. After a moment of silence, Cobb looked at me. I motioned for him to go in. He pushed the door and I followed him in, ignoring Eames's push on the arm.

The office was less admirable than the waiting area. It was decidedly darker, and the walls were plain and dull. Standing by the window was a man. He was tall, well built and was wearing a dark suit. He didn't turn around, so Cobb cleared his throat.

"Mr Carter?"

"Dominic Cobb?"

Cobb nodded. "Yes, this is Arthur, my Point Man, and Eames my Forger," he said, motioning to myself and Eames. The man turned around to face us.

He was middle aged, maybe older. His hair was greying and his face had laughter lines, even though it was hard to believe this guy ever laughed. He stared at us with a serious expression, looking us up and down.

"Mr Cobb, my name is not John Carter."

I felt myself stiffen slightly. Cobb remained cool, and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do we call you then?" he asked. Cobb never fazed me. He was always confident and calm when he needed to be. Sometimes I was envious of him in that sense.

The man smiled slightly. So small it was barely there. "My name is Agent Morgan Reid, FBI."

Fuck, I thought. He's going to arrest us. The FBI have been on dream-sharing for years. My first instinct was to run, fight, so anything to avoid the FBI, but I looked at Cobb. He remained calm, and he just nodded in recondition. I couldn't understand why he was just standing there. He knew something that I didn't. I looked at Eames who was still as well, acting as if nothing mattered.

The man smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here to hire you, just as I said."

Cobb stepped forward slightly and extended his hand. "I know that. You wouldn't have gone through all this trouble of meeting us. If you had our names, then you would have arrested us a long time ago. Nice to meet you, Agent Reid."

Reid smirked. "You really are as sharp as they say." He shook his hand and reached out to Eames, who took it without hesitation.

"Eames. I've been following your work for a while. You're a very talented forger."

Eames nodded. "Thanks, I know." Reid looked at me and extended his hand. I hesitated for a moment, but shook it. He smiled at me.

"Arthur, the infamous Point Man." I pulled my hand away, ending the handshake quickly. He ignored my action and turned to Cobb.

"I know this looks strange, the FBI hiring you for a job, regardless of how illegal the activity is."

Cobb smiled. "You have no idea what strange is to us."

Reid nodded and the smile fell off his face. "Recently, the FBI have been struggling. There have been a series of bomb attacks across Los Angeles, Paris and England, hitting some of the most popular landmarks. Parks, zoos, shopping malls, you name it."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Eames cut in. "There have been 17 attacks so far."

"We caught the guy, or at least we thought. It turns out that the man we have in captivity was only an accomplice. The real bomber is still out there. This is where you come in. We need you to perform an extraction, but we need you to do it verbally, in an interview."

Cobb furrowed his brow. "So you want us to interview the accomplice, and find out where the real bomber is, without doing it in a dream? Do you realise how difficult that would be? We're dreamers, not policemen."

Reid nodded. "I understand that, but the circumstances call for it. The man asked for you personally."

"Really?" I asked, cutting in. "Who's the guy?"

"Unfortunately, I can't give you any classified information, until you agree. This is a very serious matter. People have died."

Eames looked up. "How many?"

Reid sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "278, 69 of them children, 5 or under. Over 2000 have been injured. This is one of the worst attacks we've seen. The attacks will keep coming. We need your help."

Cobb nodded. "We'll help you. But I do have one question. What happens to us when we finish? I assume you're not just going to let us criminals walk away."

Reid shook his head. "No. You're right. But if you do the job correctly, maybe I could turn my head for the day. Let you get a head start. If you do the job very well, then maybe the FBI will want to hire you. As operative agents."

Working for the law? I found myself hating the idea.

I looked at Cobb. He eyed me for approval. "Deal. Where do you want us?"

Reid smiled. "Thank you. Come with me to the headquarters in Washington. You'll be treated as Agents of Investigation. We have a jet on hold."

Eames held up his hand. "Hang on a moment, don't you have people that do the interviews? They do criminal psychology and all that stuff?"

"The BAU. Behavioural Analysis Unit. They've done an interview, but this guy doesn't want to know. He said he would only talk to you."

"I have a request," Cobb added. Reid nodded. "We need to go to Paris to pick up another member of the team."

I looked at Cobb. "Are you sure? We don't need an Architect for this job."

Cobb nodded. "True. But if the bombings are potentially in Paris, then Ariadne will not be safe. How much would we hate ourselves if our best Architect was hurt, or worse." He looked at Reid. "We'll meet you at the FBI headquarters tomorrow. Right now we have to get our friend."

Reid nodded. "Of course. Thank you, you can go now."

Cobb motioned for us to leave. As we walked back to the elevator, I caught Eames winking at the receptionist.

"Eames, not the time nor the place," I hissed. He smiled at me.

"You're just jealous that I have charisma, charm and devilishly good-looks."

"Yeah, the charm of a snake."

Cobb pressed the button in the lift, and stayed silent.

"You alright, boss?" Eames asked, checking his watch.

Cobb sighed. "Did you hear what he said? 278 dead, over 2000 injured. We've got a serial bomber on our hands. We're out of our comfort zone, here."

"But at least we'll just be interviewing him. We won't have to go into any dreams," I pointed out. Cobb looked at me.

"We'll see. Right now let's just get Ariadne and head to Washington."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan. Thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

Trying to steady my breathing, I knocked on the door. Waited. After no sign that anyone inside had heard, I knocked more loudly.

After a couple of minutes, a light started to shine. The sound of a bolt slid back, and the door creaked open. Ariadne peered at me, her hair mussed.

"Arthur?" her voice was puzzled. "What are you-?"

"There isn't time to explain," my words came out in a rush. "I need to come in, if that's ok." I blushed at how abrupt I sounded.

She looked taken aback. "OK…Its 3am…come in." The door opened, and I walked in.

She gestured with her hand. "The lounge is over there. Anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

She nodded, and headed to the kitchen.

I sank into a chair, wondering where and how I could start with this one. Memories of the flight were flooding back.

Cobb had tried to keep his voice low, avoiding drawing attention to us. He stopped talking everytime an attendant had walked past, and it had resulted in a fragmented conversation.

"Be as subtle as you can," he'd said. "Tell her that she needs to come back with you, its –" he paused.

"A family emergency?"

Cobb frowned. "Too clichéd. I'm sure you'll think of something Arthur-"

"You could tell her its for a dirty weekend," Eames chipped in. "She might not believe the dirty part, but you never know, going away with you might be appealing."

I scowled. "Eames, stop it."

"Do I have to put up with this for the entire flight?" Cobb snapped. "Because if I do, I'm upgrading. Just cut it out. Arthur, I'm relying on you to think of something that will work. We need to, and be as low key as possible."

I nodded.

"Hey," Ariadne's voice broke into my thoughts. "Here's your water." She handed me a delicate looking glass. I took it, gratefully.

"Thank you." I sipped, and it seared down to my stomach. "How are you, Ari?"

"I'm good." She looked at her lap. "How are you?"

"Oh…same as usual. Busy."

She nodded. "Yes. I thought you were."

The conversation was going nowhere. I took another sip of water, and then carefully balanced the glass on the table.

"Ari, I'm here for a reason." I paused and swallowed. "I need you to come with me."

Her eyes widened. "Arthur, what is it?"

I paused. "Its…a possible job." I looked at her, maintaining eye contact. "We've had a tip off, and could use an Architect. As you're the best one we've ever had, Cobb thought that-"

"Oh." She looked surprised. "Its not another inception is it?"

"Um…I can't really disclose too much at this stage." The lies were beginning to roll too easily off my tongue. "But, it could be really interesting. Cobb's seem enthused about it."

She nodded. "OK, when do you want me to come?"

"Well…now."

She looked surprised. "Now?"

"Yes." I picked up the glass again. "Cobb really wants us to get onto this case as soon as possible."

"Where is it?" Her eyes were looking at me, puzzled.

"Its in…Washington." I bit my lip, beginning to think I'd said too much.

"Washington? D.C.?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"It sounds important."

"It could be," I sounded lame even to my own ears.

"Well… Cobb wouldn't ask you to come and tell me this if it weren't important," she rationalised aloud. "I guess I'd better get myself ready."

I nodded. "Please."

She got up. "I'll go and get dressed – " I suddenly realised she was in her robe and pyjamas, and blushed – "and pack a few things."

"OK. The others are at a hotel, just downtown from here. I can take you there."

She looked at me. "You expected me to say yes, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Actually, yes, I did."

Half an hour later, our cab pulled up in front of the hotel we'd booked into. I tipped and thanked the driver, and helped Ariadne with her case.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, as I took the heavy object. "How much did you pack?" I asked, teasingly.

"Well…you didn't say how long this job could be. I thought I'd better be prepared."

"Very sensible."

We walked up the steps, and entered reception. I approached the desk.

"_Bonsoir."_

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur."_

I cleared my throat. "Um, I'm with Mike Charles' party. We booked an extra room for a Miss Cassie Wyles. This is she." Ariadne looked slightly surprised but stepped forward.

"Good evening, _mademoiselle._" The receptionist smiled at Ariadne, and ran a plastic keycard through a swipe machine. "Your key."

"Thank you," Ariadne muttered. She pocketed it.

"Do you need help with baggage?"

"No, we're fine," I said. "I'll take her up. Come on, Cassie!"

Ari followed me, her expression darkening into one of puzzlement. She didn't speak until we were inside the elevator.

"Arthur, what is it? Whats going on?"

"Listen, I'll tell you when we-" I stopped. The elevator had paused at the third floor, the doors sliding open. A man got in, nodding at us.

"Floor?"

"Fifth, please." I spoke politely.

"Of course." He re-repressed the fifth floor, and then pressed sixth for himself. After what seemed too long, we managed to get out.

"Right, the room is this way." I turned to the left.

"Arthur."

"No its this way."

"Arthur."

I turned round. She was standing, obstinately, in the corridor.

"What is it?"

"Arthur, I am not going any further until you tell me what this is about."

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" I found my voice faltering. "Because its not my place to tell, I'm leaving it to Cobb. You're going to have to trust me like you did before. Please."

She nodded. "OK. But I need an explanation."

I began walking again. "Don't worry. You'll get one."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception**

**

* * *

**

It was hard not telling Ariadne what was going on, but Cobb always had the best way of explaining things. I would probably end up making her scared or angry.

"Ariadne, it's nice to see you again." He didn't hug her, but offered a genuine smile instead.

"You too. How are you?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain." He looked at me and gave a quick nod, almost a well-done.

Eames threw his hands in the air. "Where's the love for Eames?"

"Hi Eames," Ariadne smiled, opening her arms. Eames picked her up in his hug, squeezing the life out of her. He placed her back down and she fiddled with the ends of her scarf. There was a moment of silence.

"So…why am I here? Is there a job?"

Cobb furrowed his brow. "There is. But you won't be working."

"Oh." She shuffled her feet. She almost looked disappointed. "Then why am I here?"

I sat down on the uncomfortable hotel couch, as far away from Eames as possible. Cobb motioned to the space next to me, offering her a seat.

"Ariadne, I'm going to be honest with you. The FBI contacted us a couple of hours ago."

"The FBI?" She looked at him, confused. "Aren't we supposed to steer clear of them?"

Cobb nodded. "Yes, but this guy contacted us. I'm sure you know of the bombings around Paris, the US and UK?"

She was silent for a moment. She quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, there were a couple near the college and where I live. It's scary stuff. It's difficult to leave the apartment."

"Well that's one of the reasons we brought you here. We don't need you for the job, but we figured you'd be safer with us in Washington than in Paris."

"Well…thanks," she cut in.

"For what?"

"For not forgetting me."

Cobb looked like he wanted to smile. He hid it quickly, looking down at his feet. I rolled my eyes. I had hoped more time with his kids would have made him more emotionally expressive.

"Anyway, they have an accomplice of the guy who is doing it, and they want us to interview him. A verbal extraction."

I stood up. "It will be difficult, but not impossible. If we do it correctly, then we won't have to enter the dream of a possible psychopath and the FBI will give us a day's head start to leave the country."

"Oh. I suppose it's best that way. When are you doing the interview?"

I smiled. She was so receptive. Unlike other Architects I had worked with, she just understood things, never asking me to clarify or repeat.

"We'll fly over to DC tomorrow morning."

"You can come with us if you want," Cobb mumbled from the desk across the suite. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't mind." Ariadne stood up. "I think I'd rather follow you around anyway. I've never been to Washington."

"You wouldn't feel uncomfortable with interviewing a bomber suspect?" I asked, smirking. She shrugged.

"I guess I've gotten used to the strange."

"Speaking of which," Eames spoke, stretching his legs out, kicking me in the process. "Have you tried doing anymore dream work?"

I looked at Ariadne. I could feel Cobb's eyes behind me as well. She was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've had offers."

Eames raised his eyebrows.

"And you've said no?"

"Well, I just don't know how sure I am about doing this for real."

"Good answer," Cobb said, placing a pen back on the desk. "For God's sake, don't rush into this. It's incredibly difficult to stop once you've started."

"You know me. Logic first," she smiled, pointing to her head.

"No love, that's Arthur."

"Eames?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Cobb glanced at his watch. "Everyone, get some sleep. We're off early tomorrow. Meet you down in the lobby at 5:30."

Needless to say, that night, I didn't get any sleep. The thought of going to the FBI headquarters was too threatening, too risky. How did I know that this wasn't a set up? Just a ruse to get us arrested?

After tossing and turning for hours, I gave up and got out of bed. I opened the window and lit up a cigarette. Cobb always hated my smoking. He said it was a habit that would kill me early, but personally I think dream work is going to be my inevitable end.

The phone started ringing, and I quickly dismissed my cigarette out of the window before answering.

"Hello?"

"Arthur, it's Cobb."

I sighed. "Oh, what can I do for you?"

I heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line. "Arthur, you are more than a Point Man. I don't always call you for work or research."

"I suppose not. What's up?"

"Tomorrow in the interview, I need to you to lead it."

I raised my eyebrows. "You sure? That's kind of your job."

"Arthur, you have far better people skills than I do. I may be the Extractor, but I think you'd have more luck with the guy. I'll back you."

"You don't say that very often."

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

I smiled. "See you tomorrow Cobb."

I placed the phone down and crawled back into the hard bed. If I was going to lead the interview tomorrow, I needed to rest. Plus, a 7 hour flight with Eames didn't exactly sound like the most fun in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan. Thanks to Moviemaniac12 for agreeing to let me co-write this fic.**

The chill of the air conditioning grazed my skin, and made me flinch. Turning, I tried to burrow myself further underneath the light blanket. Closing my eyes, I tried to drift off to sleep. Eames was fast asleep next to me.

Thoughts were swirling inside my head. Where was this case going? Who was behind it? What was the purpose of it? The person I was to be interrogating had requested us. Suspicions were starting to rise and nibble at the back of my mind. Eames stirred, and mumbled something.

Over the years, a lot of cases had been done. Some had worked, some not. Was it someone who'd we helped? Someone we'd extracted? It had to be someone we knew. People didn't know who we really were – that was the whole point. And now it seemed we hadn't really known someone, either. Someone with motivations so obscure, they would actually plan to do this. Only to leave their accomplice to face us.

I rubbed my hand over my face. A bomber threatening to cause a trial of decimation. A possible terrorist, not just a psychopath. I shifted, and hoping I wouldn't disturb Eames, reached into the bag by my feet and pulled out my file bag. All my notes on terrorist attacks, methods and motivations were in there. An ugly tableau of humanity.

Terrorism. The word stuck in my throat. I'd considered it to be humanity exposing its ugliness, conducted by people so desperate to be heard they resorted to deciding to kill. I unzipped the bag, pausing as I remembered how I'd felt on the day of the Ohio bombings in 1995. I'd been a teenager. Suddenly, Math class was interrupted as we were ushered to the assembly hall, with the principle speaking to us in low, solemn tones. A bomb had been detonated, he said. It had caused devastation in a government building. The toll of the injured was still rising. The toll of deaths was high.

I saw the face of the suspect on the news that night. He'd looked stone faced, as though he didn't care. Then I'd realised – he hadn't. He'd done what he wanted. He'd caused death and destruction, purely to make a point.

School had been a different place after that. A couple of students had been suspended for running into the cafeteria one morning, shouting "BOMB!" and throwing a package in the centre of the room. They'd protested, claiming it was a joke. No-one was laughing.

What I found the most frightening about Ohio was the motive. The suspect had merely smirked his way through the hearing, and offered no reason other than he felt justified in doing it. I later found out he was a member of an extreme militia with a grudge against the Government, but I still found it hard to comprehend how someone could be so cold-blooded to actually kill like this to make a point.

I shivered. The air conditioning was beginning to chill me. I reached up and adjusted it. Eames stirred again, but didn't wake. Looking past him, Cobb was asleep, and Ariadne had pulled her blanket up so I couldn't see her face.

I flipped through my file, annoyed at how loudly the paper rustled. Terrorists don't consider themselves to be that. They would argue that they're freedom fighters. Fighting for the freedom of whom? What was this guy fighting for? A political cause? Religion? Trying to prove a point?

I shifted. I didn't want to meet him. I didn't want to talk to him. I realised I had no interest in what he had to say. He wasn't a hero, or a martyr. But someone demented enough, sick enough, to think that he could get what he wanted by threatening people's lives in a dramatic manner. I muttered angrily and shoved the folder back in my bag.

Of course, Eames started to stir. "Whassit?" He mumbled. His voice was thick with sleep, and though he turned his head, he could barely open his eyes.

"Nothing." My voice was slightly more curt than I'd intended. "Go back to sleep."

"Hmmmf?" He turned, and within a minute or so, I could hear his breathing had deepened again. I started to relax, and began to stretch. I closed my eyes. Tiredness was beginning to engulf me. A montage of images was beginning to blur in front of my eyes. I recognised faces, but then they started to fade.

Suddenly, I was in a building. It was anonymous – blank walls, endless corridors. I began to walk, a vague, puzzled feeling settling in my stomach. I had no idea what I was walking towards, but I began to hurry.

People were running towards me, pushing, shoving. I looked. Blind panic was on their faces – I swallowed. I needed to see where they were coming from. Pushing against them, I mumbled an apology and kept going. As the corridor started to clear, I broke into a run.

A door. A door loomed up in front of me. There was no number, no indication of where it lead to. I pushed.

Inside, a small black box. A figure was sitting by it. I began to walk towards it, calmly.

"Don't come any closer." A slightly muffled voice said.

I stopped. "OK, I'm not. I'm standing here."

"If you come any closer, he'll kill me!"

My heart began to race. I realised that the voice was coming from the figure in the chair. I swallowed.

"Look," I tried to sound calm. "I'm not going to move any further, just let them go, and-"

"Not your choice."

"Whatever you're planning to do, just-"

Suddenly I felt a jolt. My eyes started to flick open. We were approaching landing. A cold sweat started to break out on my skin, causing my forehead to prickle.

I swallowed. My mouth was dry. I looked at the others – still asleep. Envying them, and feeling shaken, I began to pull my jacket on, feeling slightly sick at what could be waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception.**

People at the FBI were surprisingly ignorant of the fact that there were 4 criminals in their building. They just went about as if we were invisible. All part of the deal I suppose.

Agent Reid greeted us as soon as we were there.

"Cobb, glad you're here," he smiled.

"You didn't think we'd run, did you?" Cobb smirked.

Reid chuckled. "I guess I did." He looked behind Cobb to us. "Eames, Arthur. Nice to see you again," he gave a small nod. His eyes wondered past me. "I'm guessing that you're Ariadne? I'm Agent Morgan Reid, thanks for coming down."

"No problem," Ariadne chirped behind me.

"Please, follow me. I want you to meet the BAU."

We followed him down the office. Everything was surprisingly disorganised. There were papers everywhere, AC blowing full pelt and agents running around everywhere. My desk back at home was more put together than this. When I brought myself back to reality, I saw 3 agents, all crowded around a desk, studying pictures of the bomb sites.

"This is our BAU. Agents Marling, Dexter and Cole."

The men didn't offer handshakes or any physical greeting. Just simple nods. I think I preferred it that way.

"Tell us what you know," Cobb said, looking at the pictures on the table.

Agent Cole, or Dexter, I didn't really care, stepped forward. "Before you go into the interview, you should know. We've been on this guy for a week. Hasn't said a word. Just kept insisting he sees you specifically."

"What did you get from his behaviour?" I asked.

"He's a nervous thing. Unconfident, feels like a failure. Willing to please, but doesn't try his hardest."

"You got all that from his behaviour?" Eames asked, raising his eyebrows.

One of the agents smiled. "That's our job."

Reid nodded. "Ok let's go, the more time we waste means more lives lost. Marling, you're with us."

He led us down a small hallway, and I was feeling more and more like I was in a bad cob movie.

"Who's hosting the interview?" he asked. Cobb motioned to me with his head. I swear to God, Reid laughed quietly to himself.

"Fine. Here, Arthur," he said, handing me a small device. An earpiece. I placed it behind my ear and adjusted the volume.

"We'll be in touch the whole time. We'll be looking through the mirror, so we'll see everything he does." He opened a door to a small room, full of paper and a computer or two. He motioned to the door next to it. "Keep calm, and try to let him know that you're in charge. Good luck, we're counting on you." He shut the door, leaving us one step away from the accomplice of a terrorist.

"Ariadne, you can wait here if you want," Cobb said, looking behind him. Ariadne shook her head.

"You can't get rid of me at the best part," she smirked. Cobb nodded at me, and I cleared my throat.

"Let's get this over with."

He pushed open the door revealing a small room. One table and two chairs. I stepped in but froze when I saw the man's face. I instantly felt my blood boil at the sight of him.

Nash. I thought he had been killed by Cobal. He either made a lucky escape or bargained for his life. Again. I should have probably felt betral from him when he tried to sell us out to Saito, but you can't feel betral from someone you don't like.

"Nash?" Cobb asked, sounded a little stunned.

Nash twitched nervously, but smiled. In that kind of creepy way.

"Cobb, surprised to see me alive? You should be, after you let them send me off to Cobal for 6 weeks of non-stop torture." His confidence was new. He has probably spent a lot of time to think about what he was going to say to us practicing his assertiveness.

Cobb shook his head. "Nash, you sold us out. Somehow I didn't feel the need to defend you after that." He looked at me and motioned for me to step forward.

Nash looked at me. "Arthur, still a pain in the ass?"

I felt my muscles seize up. I knew I had to stay professional. I sat down and pulled out a file in front of me.

"Oh, so I see you're questioning me. Has Cobb let you off the leash?"

I momentarily paused, wondering whether or not to break his jaw, just to shut him up.

"So Nash, tell me. The guy you're working for, how much does he pay you for this little game?"

"More than you ever did," he muttered.

I felt myself getting increasingly angry. How could this guy have the ability to carry out something like this?

"How did you even have the mental capacity to plant several bombings?"

He smiled again. "I just have more imagination than you." He looked behind me where the others were standing. I kept my eye on him the whole time, watching his annoying presence.

"Hi. You must be their new Architect. Just wait, one day they'll send you off to your death as well."

"Don't look at her," I snapped. "You're talking to me. Tell me Nash, why did you do it? Why did you kill hundreds of people? I knew you were a piece of shit the first time I saw you, but this is an unthinkable low."

"Arthur-" Cobb started.

"Who hired you? Huh? Who are you working for?"

I would have liked to think I was getting to him, but his expression never changed. He still looked overly confident. Too comfortable.

"All that. Is that all you want to know? Didn't you think it was odd, that the bombings just happened to be in your places of residence?" he chuckled.

Looking back, he was right. It should have been more obvious. Cobb and I lived in Los Angeles, Ariadne in Paris, and Eames in England. The bombings were secured to those specific areas.

"You did this for revenge," Cobb stated. "You knew that if you rolled with this guy then maybe you could get a change to get us back."

"But it didn't work, did it?" I picked up. "You thought that you could kill us and anyone we had worked with. You got it wrong, like all the other stuff you do. You killed hundreds of other people, leaving us untouched. After that your boss probably turned you in, threw you out on the streets, set up a bank robbery, anything that would catch the attention of the police. You accepted it because you know you can't do anything right."

Nash flinched at the statement, and I smirked at him, satisfied.

"Did I hit a nerve? Do us all a favour and cut the bullshit. Tell us where the guy is and all this can stop. No more people have to die."

He sat there for a moment, staring at the table. I glanced quickly at Cobb who nodded without looking in my direction. I looked back at Nash. He flicked his head up and kept his face straight.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Nash. I'm not kidding around. Tell us where this guy is, he's a murderer."

He stared right at me. "I told you, I'm not saying anything."

The room was silent for a moment.

"_Arthur, can you come to the back for a moment?" _The earpiece buzzed in my ear. I stared at Nash before getting up, pushing the chair back a little too harshly.

I motioned for Cobb and the others to follow me into the next room. Reid was standing there with another agent, staring through the translucent mirror.

"This isn't going well," he said, rubbing his temple.

"I can get the information. Just give me a few more minutes with him."

"So what? So you can get mad and lose your temper? No. Cobb can try it."

I blinked at him. Was this guy serious? I was so close.

"No, seriously, I can do it. Give me another chance to-"

"Look Arthur, I don't know what kind of bad relationship you have with this guy, but right now we're on an interview. Cobb, you try," he snapped.

Cobb nodded and returned to the interview room. I stared at Reid, my fist curling. My patience with this guy was decreasing rapidly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Christopher Nolan. Thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

Cobb sat down opposite Nash, his expression calm. I choked with anger, but realised that no-one was interested in my opinion any more. I swallowed it down, and stared at this interaction.

Cobb laid his hands flat on the desk, mirroring Nash, who visibly relaxed at this.

"So, tell me." Cobb's tone was almost genial. "You know where he is, and who he is. If you tell me, it'll save you a lot of trouble Nash."

Nash shrugged. "I'm already looking at a long stretch. Do you think this is going to make any difference?"

Cobb looked at him. "It might make a difference to how well you sleep at night. Do you really want more deaths of innocent people on your conscience?"

Nash's lips curved into an insolent smile. "If I'd actually got you and Arthur, I don't think the word 'innocent' could be used. Do the people who've hired you have any idea what we all did?"

I felt myself beginning to boil with anger. Reid shot me a curious look.

"Cut the bullshit, Nash." Cobb was trying to regain control, I noticed. "You need to tell us what you've done, not remind us of what you think we've done."

"Why not?" Nash leaned back in his seat. "Are you still in touch with Ichiro Saito? Do send him my regards."

I leaned over and gripped the desk behind the screen. This was going too far.

Reid buzzed his earpiece. "Cobb. You're going off point. Find out what he knows."

Cobb tensed, and leaned forward.

"Leave Saito out of this," and his voice held a warning. "What do you know?"

Nash shrugged. I wanted to go back into the interview room and punch him. Cobb had lost control of the interview – he was desperately trying to cover up our tracks, rather than extract information.

Ariadne came and stood next to me. "Arthur, what is it? Whats going on?" Her voice betrayed legitimate worry.

"Tell us what you know." Cobb's voice was calm, but insistent. He wasn't breaking eye contact, but neither was Nash. I suddenly realised that whilst Nash might still want to give the appearance to the Agents of being a slightly weak character, he was no longer intimidated by Cobb or I. He knew exactly what was going on, and he knew that deliberately withholding the information was getting to both of us. I gritted my teeth.

"No." Nash's voice was soft. "No, I won't tell you. Because, lets face it, when where you or your little pet Arthur ever honest with me?"

I swallowed, a hot jet of rage suffusing me. "This guy…is about to…" I broke off. Cobb was standing up. His face was reddening.

"TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!" He banged both hands down on the desk. "TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW, NOW!"

Nash raised an eyebrow.

"Its not going to work, Cobb." His voice was smooth. "You can't intimidate me any more. I know why you got passage back to the US. I know that someone got paid off. By rights, you should be sitting in a jail cell. And so should you sidekick over there." He nodded in my direction.

I felt the blood start to drain out of my face. Reid was looking at me. I tried to avoid his gaze.

Ariadne's face had paled. She shot me an anxious glance. I pressed my own earpiece. "Dom. Stop it. You've lost control, he's got the upper hand. Don't give into him!"

I saw Cobb's jaw tense. He sat down. Nash's face was breaking into a smirk.

"You can't bully me anymore, Cobb." He leaned back. "I know you and Arthur probably found it really amusing about what happened to me after the last failed job for Cobal. I know that neither of you cared. If I'd ended up dead, you both probably would have just shrugged. Neither of you care about anyone other than yourselves, so why are you feeling so guilty about this?"

"My view on Cobal has nothing to do with this." Cobb bit the words out. "You're so bitter, Nash, twisted, and very bitter-"

"Like you two, you mean." Nash's words were dangerous now, seeking to hurt. "I mean, you were responsible for killing your wife, and as for Arthur, I don't think he's capable of feeling anything for anyone. A new laptop might give him a hard on, but aside from that-"

Cobb stood up so quickly his chair tipped back. Leaning over the table, he grabbed Nash by the collar and half dragged him out of his chair. Reid gave a signal, and Dexter and Cole immediately entered the room.

"Let him go!" Dexter began to prise Cobb's fingers off of Nash's clothes – they were white with tension. I felt myself stiffening. Cobb had lost it, and Nash was settling back in his seat, an injured expression snaking over his face.

Reid was looking at me. "What type of History do you guys have, exactly?"

I flinched at the question. "It's a – complicated one." It sounded feeble, even to me. Reid looked away, and pressed his earpiece.

"Cobb, you need to leave the room. This isn't producing a result."

Cobb walked away from Nash, looking tired, and something I'd never seen before on his face.

Defeated.

I tensed. As he came back into the other room, I looked at him.

"What the hell was that all about?"

He glared at me. "Just don't start Arthur. I didn't see you doing any better."

I flinched. "Touche."

Reid pressed his earpiece. "OK, take him back to the holding cell."

I swallowed. Hopefully, we could leave. I wanted to get away from Nash, away from the stink of bitterness and failure that was oozing out of his pores.

Cobb spoke. "Can we leave now?"

Reid looked at him. "Mr Cobb. There are some questions I'd like to request you co-operation in answering. Would you both take a seat, please?"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception.**

**

* * *

**

"Let me deal with this," Cobb whispered as we sat down. Reid looked at us for a moment.

"When I hired to for this job, I knew you were doing an illegal activity. I knew that and we trusted you to perform this job. Now I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me," he said, his voice sounding condescending.

"Agent Reid-" Cobb placed his hands on the table. "Our job requires us to work for some powerful people. We've done many things, corporate espionage, international work, even government work. In fact, I guarantee most of the things you've seen on the news is a product of dream sharing. "

"How do you know this Nash?" Reid snapped. "He's part of an elaborate bombing scheme, and you seem to know him very well. You could be a new suspect in this case if you don't explain this."

"We worked with him once," Cobb replied calmly. "He betrayed us and he was taken away, presumably killed. We haven't heard from him since today. That's all we know."

Reid paused. "I'm started to reconsider my offer of letting you walk out of here."

I felt a little tense. This was not going well. We might be arrested by the end of the week.

"Look, this obviously isn't working," he continued. "We need that information."

Cobb stared at him. "There is another way we can do this."

I snapped my head towards him. "No."

Cobb didn't look at me. "Arthur-"

"Cobb, that's a huge risk. It's not happening."

Reid looked at me. "What's not happening?"

Cobb sighed. "We can extract the information from him…our way. It will be dangerous, but effective. You would be almost guaranteed a result."

I felt my anger return. Was I invisible?

"Cobb, you can't be serious?"

He looked at me, almost angrily. As if he was repulsed by my input.

"What is it you're describing exactly?" Reid asked, slowly.

Cobb narrowed his eyes. "Extraction. We go into Nash's mind and create a world that he is familiar with. We can get the information we need in there."

Reid nodded. "I understand. What are the risks?"

"The dreamscape will be unstable. Nash is a little…well, crazy I suppose is the appropriate word. He knows us, so we'll have to be careful about being seen. Depending on how many layers the dream would be-"

"We could drop into Limbo if we use the same sedative," I snapped. "Either that or we'll be tortured. Eames and Ariadne won't want to do it-"

"Yes they will," Cobb said, standing up. "They're loyal to me. Much more than you're being at the moment."

Ouch. I felt like wincing at that accusation. I'd always been loyal to Cobb, even on the hardest jobs, but this was too much.

Cobb tore his eyes away from me and looked at Reid.

"Do we have your support?" he asked, holding out his hand. Reid looked at it for a moment.

"Yes." He shook his hand. "How long will you need to prepare?"

This was insane. Nash was too…unstable. I had no intention of going into his mind when he was working for us, let alone now. I felt my head spinning with things to say as

"A week."

"Two," I added. Reid stared at me.

"Fine. But you must work here. I can't trust you not to run off."

* * *

"Cobb. We can't do this."

Cobb walked past me into his hotel room as if I hadn't said a word. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Cobb. Are you listening? This is too dangerous, we're not doing it."

He turned and glared at me. "I know it's dangerous, Arthur. But you can't say what we do and don't do. You're not the Extractor, you're just a Point Man. I think you proved that in the interview today."

I stood in silence. Cobb rarely talked like that to me.

He sighed and placed his hand down on the table. "Jesus, Arthur. You're loyal as hell but sometimes you just need to step back and look at the big picture. Thousands of people are going to die if we don't do this."

"Look, I'm just saying-"

"I know what you're saying!" he snapped. "You don't trust Reid, I get that. You don't want to go into Nash's mind because you're scared. Scared of what's buried down there, but does it ever occur that I ever get scared? Or Eames, or Ariadne?"

I looked at my feet. "I'm not scared. I can't be scared, because I have to be the Point Man. Silent, does the job and follows you into the battle field. I slip up, and the whole thing crumbles in front of me. I do something right, and it goes by without thank you."

"Arthur, I am so grateful that you are my Point Man. You're the best, no doubt. If I haven't shown that, and you want to leave, then fine. But go now so I can have time to find a new one."

That hurt. I would never leave Cobb when he needed me, and I thought he knew that.

"Cobb, I'm not going to leave. I'll do this job if you want me to, and I'll do it to the best of my ability. Just don't say that I didn't tell you so."

I walked out of his room and shut the door behind me. I was still for a moment, wondering what to do. I walked through the hotel hallways, grabbing my cell phone. I dialled in a number I had learnt by heart.

"Hello?"

"Agent Reid? It's Arthur."

"Oh…what can I do for you?"

"Well, firstly, I suppose I should apologise for today. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I guess it's alright. We would probably end up having to do this anyway."

"I have a favour to ask you." There was a moment of hesitation on the other line.

"Oh?"

"We need a room."

"…Like a hotel room?"

"No. A room at the FBI. Someplace where we can work without being disturbed."

"Oh, I understand. I guess you're very private about your work."

"Yes, we are. Especially with the FBI."

I heard a chuckle on the line. "Fair enough. I'll have it organised by tomorrow."

The line went dead. I placed the phone down and started rubbing my temples. It was becoming too much. This job was going to be one of the most difficult I had ever done. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see Nash without loosing my temper.

There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. I mentally groaned when I saw Eames on the other side.

"Hello," he said, fairly joyfully.

"Can I help you?"

He shrugged and walked into my room without invitation. "Maybe. I want to know what Reid said to you and Cobb after the interview."

I shook my head. "Eames, that's really for Cobb to-"

"Arthur, you don't have to let Cobb explain everything. You're a big boy, you can handle it," he said, a smirk forming at the end.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I mumbled, gesturing to the door. "You'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight Mr Eames."

He stood there for a moment, before retreating to the door and turning to me. "You sure you don't want me to stay? Nights like this can get very lonely-"

I shut the door in his face.

"Or maybe you'd prefer Ariadne with you?" he yelled from the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

Opening the screen door, I stepped out of the shower. I'd needed it. Reaching for a towel, I rubbed my face. My body was flushed pink, and my skin tingled. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I headed back into hotel room.

I couldn't relax. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and then the hotel bathrobe. I didn't want to go downstairs and join Eames in the bar. I didn't want to go and knock on Cobb's door. I wanted to be left alone.

Nash. I shuddered. Nash was the one of the worst people we'd ever worked with. His idea of designing was one that cut corners, missed out details, failed to see the bigger picture.

I vividly remembered the failed extraction with Saito. The moment when he'd identified the carpet…and that the carpet was wrong. I raked my hand through my hair. I still couldn't believe how we'd got out of that one.

"_Asshole!"_

"_I didn't know about the carpet!"_

"_You're the Architect!"_

"_I didn't know he was going to rub his damn cheek on it!"_

Yes, the carpet. Saito had rubbed his cheek on it…and the whole extraction had been exposed. Not to mention those crazy projections. I'd never encountered anyone else who'd had a full scale riot erupting in their subconscious, and I didn't want to again.

But now Cobb wanted to. To extract from Nash who he was working with.

A knock on the door startled me. "Who is it?"

"Its Ari…can I come in?"

"Hang on." I slipped off the robe, and pulled on a shirt. And pants.

I opened the door. "Come in."

She walked in, her expression nervous. "Arthur, whats going on? I've just seen Cobb – he looks furious!"

I sighed. "We've had a…disagreement."

"What? You and Cobb?"

"Yep."

"Over what?"

I sighed. "Look, Ari…I can't really talk about this."

"Is it about the case?"

"Yes."

"Then whats the problem?"

I swallowed. "Cobb wants us to perform an extraction on Nash. I don't agree with it."

"But why?" She looked at me, questioningly. "I know you don't like him, but-"

"Actually, Ari, I despise him. Nash sold us out completely after the first job on Saito. It was lucky that Saito needed Cobb for the Fischer job, or we'd both probably be rotting in a jail somewhere."

Her jaw dropped.

"He screwed up the design. We were meant to be in apartment – the apartment that Saito takes his mistress for trysts. He screwed up the carpet. Saito recognised it, realised it was a dream, and ripped us to shreds. It was only because we were in Nash's head we got out."

She looked at me, dumbstruck.

"So, yeah, he was a lousy architect. You know you only have to mess up one small detail, and that's it – game over." I looked at her, unblinking. "That's why I don't like him. He put us all in danger. And then, he goes and confesses all to Saito, who then put me and Cobb in a position where we couldn't refuse. If we'd refused to do the Fischer job, he would have gone after us."

I walked over to the mini bar. Pulling it open, I reached for the small bottle of chilled water and poured myself a glass.

"Drink?" I offered. She shook her head.

"But, Cobb thinks-"

"Cobb wants us to be the heroes. Nash is working with an urban terrorist, lets find them and stop them. Never mind how we're exposing ourselves to danger."

She swallowed. "Cobb wouldn't put us in that position."

"Have you forgotten the Fischer job, Ari? How he didn't tell us that we could have gone into limbo if we'd been killed? I know Cobb's heart is in the right place – he wants to do the best thing he can, but sometimes he…"

My voice trailed off. This was the first time I'd ever openly criticised Cobb, and in front of Ariadne too. I gave myself a little shake. I was always loyal to Cobb – now I could feel the sheen disappearing from it. I rubbed my forehead, wishing that we'd never got sucked into this.

"But Arthur…" Ariadne's voice was timid, hesitant. "Cobb wouldn't make a mistake like that again. I know he wouldn't. He has to make sure we're safe."

"We're safe as long as we don't go into Nash's head."

"You're sure of that, aren't you?"

"Yes." I took a swallow of water. My head was beginning to pound.

"Arthur." Ariadne looked at me. "I know you don't trust Nash. But we have to trust Cobb. He believes we can do this…and as you know, I'm the Architect. I won't let you guys down."

I smiled. "I know you won't. Really."

She nodded. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I paused and watched her go, unable to think of anything I could say to make her stay. Taking another swallow of water, I pulled back the covers on my bed. As I slid in, I closed my eyes, hoping that my worst fears weren't going to be realised.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Christopher Nolan owns Inception.**

**

* * *

**

"Where's Nash?"

Reid turned to Cobb. "He's been moved into a jail further in the city."

"Good riddance," I muttered under my breath. No-one heard except Ariadne, who looked at me, amused at my remark.

"You'll be able to start your work here, under our supervision." Reid opened a door to reveal a small room, containing a few desks and one computer. It was hardly the Ritz, but it would have to do.

"Let me know if you need anything," he mumbled before leaving the room.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

"How many layers do you think we need?" Ariadne asked, scribbling notes down in her notepad. Cobb furrowed his brow, going over the thoughts in his head.

"Let's assume 2. A dream within a dream. We need to create something where the location to the terrorist will be obvious."

Eames looked up. "What, like a map or GPS?"

"I was thinking more like a diary or journal. We could uncover the motives behind this guy as well as the location."

I looked through my file of Nash, looking over the details of his court case. "Why don't we make the first level a police interview? That's clearly where he feels confident." I stood up, unwrapping the situation in my head. "Eames could forge a cop, and let Nash take him down. He would run, but it needs to be somewhere where we can sedate him."

"A train," Ariadne said, poking her pencil at her forehead. "We could sedate him there, and take him into the next level."

Cobb nodded. "Great. Reid says they found Nash robbing a small store in Knoxville. We could recreate that robbery, but this time, the cops wouldn't get to him. He would go lead us to the diary."

"We could create him a hotel or small apartment complex. Ariadne, you would need to make it dirty, a little cheap, something he would be used to," I smirked.

Ariadne nodded and started sketching out some rough ideas. Cobb looked at me.

"Arthur, we need you to find out all the research you could about the robbery in Knoxville. Some more on the previous bombings would be useful as well."

"On it."

"Eames, get to work on your Cop. We also need you to forge the man that Nash is robbing."

Eames nodded. "How are we in the way of projections and dream stability?"

Cobb went quiet. So did Ariadne. Cobb knew more than any of us that Nash would not have a normal mind.

He sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, Nash will not have a stable mind. His projections will be aggressive, maybe even a little violent. He's been in stimulated dreams before, so we'll have to work especially hard on the detail. Overall, this won't be easy."

"Or safe." Cobb looked at me, uneasy. I continued. "Cobb, his subconscious for the Saito job were causing a riot. They came in and ripped him apart." Someone flinched out of the corner of my eye, I assumed it was Ariadne.

"Oh well, at least we'll have fun," Eames mumbled.

…..

"Goodnight," Eames mumbled before sulking off to his room. It was past midnight, and Cobb had decided to stay behind to talk to Reid. I offered to take everyone back to the hotel.

"Good work today," I said. _Good work? Nice one Arthur, you're a real interesting guy._

"Thanks," Ariadne said, holding back a yawn. "Still worried?"

"More now than ever."

Ariadne nodded. There was nothing more to be said.

"Goodnight then. See you tomorrow," I unlocked the door to my room.

"Arthur?"

I turned my head, where she was standing awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"We will do this. You're a great Point Man, you should trust yourself."

Weakly, I smiled. It was easier said than done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Many thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

I rubbed myself with my towel as I stepped out of the shower. Nerves were beginning to course through me.

I moved over to the bed, and started to get dressed. My suit was laid out, and I put my shirt on, trying not to fumble with the buttons. I knew that the pressure would be on as soon as I walked in the room.

I adjusted my shirt, and then pulled on my jacket. Picking up my briefcase, I walked out of the room and downstairs to the waiting car.

As I travelled, my mind started to drift. I'd been working longer hours than usual, trying to research the patterns.

First level...robbery. I shivered. The robbery itself had been violent, one of the worst I'd ever researched. Two near deaths. Nash had claimed he wasn't responsible for either, but I had my doubts. The re-creation might help bring out the truth.

I pulled my jacket around myself more tightly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"OK," Cobb looked at me. "When Nash comes in, we all need to remain calm." I didn't say anything. I knew that was aimed at me.

Ariadne spoke. "What if he – tries to protest or run?"

"He won't." Cobb's voice was confident, more confident that he probably felt. "He knows he's cornered, and that if he tries to run, he could get shot."

I blinked. Cobb condoning shooting the mark outside the dream? This was a new one.

"Right." I tried to sound confident. "Nash will be arriving in about ten minutes. Lets get ready."

The PASIV was brought out, and Yusuf approached with the sedative. Several glasses of water were also offered, and I knew that that would immiediately raise Nash's suspicions.

"Isn't there a better-" I broke off. Cobb looked at me. "What is it?"

"A better way of making Nash-" I shook my head. "Forget it, I'm sorry."

Cobb's eyes narrowed. "If you've got a problem, Arthur, just say it."

"I don't." I began to busy myself with my files. "Lets just get on with it."

Cobb walked over, and took me by the shoulder.

"Arthur." His voice was low, but intense. "If you have any issues at all with whats going to commence, you need to tell me. Now. I cannot go into this if you're not with me."

"I am with you." I felt defensive.

"Good." Cobb smiled, a genuine one. "I was hoping that would be the answer."

I turned away. I didn't trust myself to say what I thought.

Eames then spoke. "When is Nash arriving?"

Cobb checked his watch. "In about half an hour."

I nodded. "I have the PASIV."

"Excellent."

I sat. Ariadne came over, holding a blueprint. "Arthur, would you mind-"

"Not a good idea," I said quickly. "Its never a good idea to know too much about the mazes."

She looked slightly hurt, but I tried to ignore it. I couldn't afford to let myself get dragged into an argument.

The robbery. Nash had been part of a three men team, using violence. I grimaced as I remembered the finer details. I began to wonder if Cobb really wanted to know what had happened there. I turned and looked at him. He was watching the door.

"So," Eames spoke. "You want me to forge-"

"Yes," Cobb spoke abruptly. "I need you to forge – just be careful, ok?"

Eames nodded. "I will be."

"I know I can rely on you."

I stiffened. Cobb seemed to be saying those types of phrases more and more recently. Except to me.

Suddenly, Reid appeared. "Are you all ready?"

"Almost." Cobb continued to check the paperwork.

"Because he's here." Reid looked at us.

I swallowed. "OK."

"Sedated?" Cobb asked, urgently.

"Yes." Reid looked at him. "Shall we bring him in?"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

When I saw Nash, I couldn't help but curl my fist at my side. I couldn't believe we were about to go into this man's mind. I felt the nerves seeping in. This was wrong. I had this bad feeling in the put of my stomach that refused to subside.

"Evening Arthur," he smirked as he walked past me. I kept my eyes on the floor. Reid gave me a quick nod before shutting the door, leaving us to work on Nash.

Cobb motioned to the seat. "Sit down."

Nash obeyed and sat there with a cocky smile on his face. Cobb leaned over to him. "You'd better behave yourself this time. Reid gave us permission to work harder on you."

Nash sat motionless, as if Cobb had said nothing. "Sure, sure," he mumbled.

Cobb eyed Eames from across the room. Eames placed the glass of water on the table, in front of Nash. He looked at it for a moment, before turning his attention back to Cobb. I knew water was too obvious a sedative.

"So Cobb, how are the kids?"

Cobb kept a straight face. "Stay on subject. You have one more chance, Nash. Save some lives and tell us where this guy is."

Nash smiled at him. "You just don't get it. I'm not telling any of you anything."

"Oh, so now you have some loyalty?" I asked, folding my arms. "Tell me Nash, what's it like being completely alone? Having nobody to talk to or to love?"

He looked at me. "You tell me. You don't have anyone either."

I stepped forward, but Cobb shook his head. Nash smirked at reached his hand out to the glass. I heard a quick intake of breath from someone in the room. He grabbed the glass and had a small sip.

"So, what are you asking me today?" he asked, placing the glass on the table. Cobb smirked.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

Nash blinked a couple of times. His eyes started drooping, and his body started to sway.

"Good night Nash."

The sedative kicked in and his body fell to the table. Yusuf prodded at his back and nodded to Cobb. Everyone kicked into action. Eames grabbed the PASIV and started pulling out wires. Cobb dragged Nash's chair into the corner.

"Right, let's go. Eames, you'll be the dreamer. We'll have two hours in the first layer. Two hours to get Nash onto the train so we can sedate him. Eames will be the cop."

I sat down in the chair and grabbed the needle off Eames. I looked at Ariadne, who was adjusting her position in her chair. I gave her a small smile, but she looked away.

"Good luck everyone," Cobb nodded. I slid the needle into my wrist and let myself fall into the darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a police station. Small, but realistic. We were in the viewing room behind the interview room. I looked next to me and saw Ariadne and Cobb staring through the window.

"Is-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. I watched as Eames walked in, forged as a chubby police officer. I noticed Nash was sitting by the table, staring at his hands.

"Now all we do it wait," Cobb said. "We let Nash run."

Let Nash run? The idea disgusted me, but I knew I had to keep control. We watched Eames talk to Nash, who was becoming increasingly nervous. He was going to make a break for it.

I turned to Cobb. "You think this is going to work?"

He nodded. "Sure. It has to. For the sake of life or death." He looked next to him. "Ariadne, you said there was a bombing near the college?"

She nodded, but quite shakily, as if she were nervous. "Yeah…I heard that some people were killed."

"Well, we're going to make sure that this stops," I said. "I promise."

"Only if this works," she mumbled.

"Look, if we can perform inception, we can do this for sure," I reassured her.

"It's happening!" Cobb pointed. I looked into the interview room and quickly inhaled. Eames was letting Nash take him down to the floor. Nash kicked him in the ribs. I prayed that it would stop there, but he was becoming increasingly violent. Eames received a few kicks to the face and was quickly becoming bloody.

"He needs to leave," Cobb hissed, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Nash eventually gave up and ran out of the door. Cobb waited a moment before running in. Ariadne and I followed him.

"Eames, you alright?" Cobb lifted Eames, who had now become himself again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. For a runt, he's a good punch," he mumbled, rubbing the side of his face.

"We need to leave now if we want to beat him for the train station," I said, grabbing the keys from my pocket. "Car's in the back."

"Let's go."

I followed Cobb out of the back door, Ariadne and a bleeding Eames in tow.

"If only we had Yusuf with us. He's a good driver," Eames mumbled. I turned to him.

"We don't need a good driver. We need a fast one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Many thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

"Arthur." Cobb's voice was low but firm. I ignored him and put my foot on the accelerator.

"Arthur," Cobb's voice was beginning to hold a warning note. "Slow down! We're in danger of colliding with something!"

I gritted my teeth. "You want to catch Nash, right?"

"Yes," Cobb admitted, "But-"

"But, nothing." I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I could still make him out – he was weaving along the pavement, and nearly collided with a woman coming out of Starbucks. I cursed.

"Will you calm down?" Cobb's voice was starting to grate. "I know you want to get this done, but if you kill us all-"

"Well, I'm not going to!" I snapped. I kept focused on the road, determined not to turn and look at him. If I did, I'd lose concentration.

Nash was still running. The train station was still half a kilometre away. "Eames!"

"Yes?"

"Its your dream – do you have any shortcuts?"

Eames paused. "Turn right at the traffic lights coming up. It'll shave five minutes off."

I slowed on the gas as the lights started to turn from amber to green, then accelerated again. I made a sharp turn at the road suggested. I exhaled.

Cobb was silent. So were Eames and Ariadne. I swerved sharply into the parking lot, and switched off the engine. Pulling the keys out, I opened my door and made to leave, only to find myself suddenly slammed back into the door by Eames.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eames demanded, his fingers curled around my jacket collar. I shifted.

"I'm trying to get Nash," I said, my words coming out harshly. "Just let me get on with it!"

"We're ALL trying to get Nash!" Eames snapped. "You're turning this into a personal crusade, and putting yourself and others at risk in the process!"

"This is always a risk – you know it!"

Eames relinquished his grip on my coat, and took a step backwards. I glared at him.

"Arthur-" Cobb approached me. "Please, just calm down, ok? I know you want to get Nash, but at the moment, this isn't helping."

I looked at the floor. My blood was pumping and I could hear a dim roar in my ears. I looked up at Eames. "Sorry," I mumbled.

His eyes were hard. "Accepted." He swallowed. "OK, where do we go now?"

"We go into the station," Cobb said, more calmly, "and we wait."

"No time." Ariadne said, suddenly.

"What?" Cobb turned round. She was pointing at a figure running up to the main entrance. Nash.

"OK!" Cobb said, authoratively. "Tail him!"


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

"Eames, with me," Cobb demanded. "Ariadne, you're with Arthur. Stay close!"

They ran off into the other direction, and I found myself pulling Ariadne by her arm. She snatched it away.

"I can look after myself," she snapped. I looked at her for a brief moment before I started to run. I knew we only had a certain amount of time before Nash left on the nearest train.

When we reached the station platform, there were projections covering the path. I cursed to myself and started pushing through the crowds.

"Move!" I yelled at the projections. I received violent looks and yelling, but I needed to get the train. I pushed through one more layer of crowed people before jumping through the doors and onto the train. I pressed my weight against the wall and started panting heavily.

"You clearly have issues with Nash."

I looked beside me and saw Ariadne standing next to me, arms folded.

"Glad you could keep up," I breathed, ignoring her previous statement. She looked at me, offended.

"Why are you being like this?"

I straightened. "Like what?"

"So…uncontrolled and angry, what's wrong with you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

I moved ahead of her and started weaving my way through the carriage. We needed to find Cobb and Eames before we could go ahead with the next level. I felt bad for being rude to Ariadne, but I just wanted to finish the job.

I found Cobb and Eames sitting in the second carriage. They stopped talking and looked at me.

"Where's Ari?" Cobb demanded. I looked behind me and saw Ariadne trailing behind, trying to keep up. I didn't realise how quick I was going.

"I thought you were going to watch her," Eames said, harshly.

"Whatever, let's find Nash."

I saw them exchange looks before standing up. Eames was carrying the PASIV in his hand.

"How are we putting him under?" Ariadne asked.

Cobb turned to Eames. "Can you find a way to-"

"On it." Eames pulled out a needle from nowhere and smiled. "He'll be out like a light bulb."

"Where is he?" Ariadne asked. Cobb pointed down the hall.

"Next carriage. Eames, go ahead and sedate him, call us when he's down."

Eames nodded and quickly disappeared down the carriage, leaving the three of us in silence. Cobb glared at me.

"What the hell is up with you, Arthur?" he asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that? Nothing is wrong," I snapped.

"If you don't snap out of it then you're not coming under with us."

I stared at him for a moment before breaking contact to look at the floor.

"Next level is the robbery right?" Ariadne asked, sitting down on the nearest seat. Cobb nodded.

The next level was not my favourite. I had this feeling deep in my gut that it wasn't right. Something was going to go horribly wrong.

"I think that someone should stay here to monitor us."

They both looked at me. Ariadne folded her arms together.

"By someone you mean me," she said, angrily.

"…Yes. We don't need all of us for the next level-"

"We also don't need anyone to watch over us. We'll wake up from the level when the timer ends," Cobb pointed out. "I don't think Ari needs to stay here."

I found myself becoming annoyed with Cobb. Why was nobody listening to me?

"He's out."

I looked at the door where Eames was standing, twirling a syringe in his hand. Cobb and Ariadne disappeared through the door with the PASIV, leaving me to tail behind. I saw Nash collapsed onto himself.

"Right next level, everyone ready?"

"We're on a train. Will it be unstable?"

"No." Cobb backtracked. "Maybe. I guess we'll find out."

I rolled up my sleeve and slid the needle into my skin.

"Good luck."

As I slid into the darkness, I had a feeling that luck wasn't all we needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Many thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

I swallowed, and blinked. My eyes were watering, and I reached up to rub them.

The overwhelming smell of must had greeted me when I woke up. Looking round, we were in a small, dingy room, with a door that was partially open. I spotted the numbers – 217.

I coughed. "OK, lets move."

"Hang on," I heard Cobb's voice, he was already on his feet. "Where's Nash?"

I looked. "He's not here." My face creased.

Cobb looked at me. "He'll be in the other room, Arthur. Remember?"

I nodded, cursing myself inwardly. I began to walk forward, but Cobb grabbed hold of me.

"Arthur," he said, his voice low, "you have got to calm down. This is really getting to you."

"Dom," I began, but suddenly, Eames spoke.

"Where's Ariadne?"

I gulped. The gnawing feeling that something was going to go wrong was chewing my insides. "We need to find her!"

I felt Cobb's grip tighten. "Calm down. I mean it."

I shook my head, and pushed past him. "Ariadne!"

I ran out into a corridor. Three doors. I took a deep breath. I heard footsteps, and turned. Cobb and Eames were hurrying to catch up with me.

"OK," Cobb spoke calmly. "I suggest we each take a door." I nodded, and moved to the furthest one. No 221. Putting my hand on the doorknob, I turned it, and pulling out my gun, took a couple of steps inside.

Nothing. It was literally an empty space.

I swore. "Damnit!" I then heard far less polite sounds from the room next door, and hurried out. Eames, too, was staring at a blank space.

"This is ridiculous," he said, looking at me. "Nash has to be in Dom's room!"

I gritted my teeth. Nash was filling the dreamscape with his subconscious – I was drawing the conclusion he was an empty shell of a man, nothing there except bitterness and resentment.

"EAMES! ARTHUR!"

We both jumped at the sound of Cobb's voice. Hurrying out, I started to feel sick to my stomach.

Eames arrived first. "What is it?" He asked, breathlessly.

I looked to where Dom was pointing. My jaw dropped.


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**_

* * *

Nash was standing with Ariadne, a gun to her head.

Cobb raised his gun quickly. "Let her go."

"No. You've already shown your distaste for one Architect, what's one more?"

Eames moved further into the room. "We're not kidding around. You're making this hard enough as it is."

"Then get the hell out of my head," he snarled.

"Then tell us what we need to know," I demanded, clicking the safety back on my gun.

"I said before, I'm not telling you anything."

Cobb shook his head, frustrated. "Nash, look, just tell us where this guy is, and everything will be a lot easier for you."

Nash furrowed his brow. "Look, I'm am not saying anything."

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you hiding?"

He looked at me for a second. His hand quickly moved and he pulled back the trigger. Ariadne's scream pierced the room.

Pain is in the mind.

I flinched as the gunshot subsided. Ariadne was doubled over, gasping for air.

"Now you're listening to me!" he yelled. "You tell the FBI that I had nothing to do with those bombings, and I'll leave you alone."

"And if we don't?"

"Then I'll send her to limbo."

"You just don't stop, do you?" I growled.

"I don't plan to," he smirked. "So, do we have a deal?"

"You are so twisted," I snapped. "Why did you do this? Kill thousands of innocent people, and now, you're holding a young woman hostage?"

Eames looked at me. "Arthur, don't provoke him."

"No, I'm serious. Why are you so hostile, Nash? What's in it for you?"

He stared at me. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"More than I can stand. You're a vile human being."

Ariadne gave me a panicked glance. "…Arthur…."

I continued, regardless of the others. "I try not to believe in evil, Nash, but you're making it very hard."

Eames looked at me again. "Arthur. Stop."

A slam on the door made me jump. The slam turned into a loud pounding, with additional yells.

"The projections," Cobb muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Many thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic.**

I turned. "Block the door," I said, calmly.

Cobb looked at me. "Its not going to hold them."

"Just try."

Cobb threw me a look, but nodded. Nash's eyes met mine.

"Just let her go." My voice was eerily calm.

"I told you. I'll send her to limbo."

"And you'll be going as well."

Nash looked at me. "Really, Arthur? You expect me to believe that? You always make out that you're so tough – and yet, you always play it safe."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the contempt out of my voice, but I noticed that he was loosening his grip on Ariadne.

"Yes, really. You're always so quick to lay the blame. Remember the job we did on Saito? You blamed me for that!"

"Nash!" I shouted more loudly than I intended. "Grow up! It wasn't the only bad job you did! There were others! You nearly got us killed more than once!"

"And what about you?" He jeered. "You let Cobb's insane wife shoot you on that job! Cobb put a bullet in your head to wake you up! What a loser you are, Arthur!"

I aimed my gun. "Shut up, Nash, or I will use this."

Nash smiled at me.

"Not if I use mine first."

"Arthur!" Cobb shouted. "We don't have time for this! Just –"

The door gave an ominous crack.

"I've had enough," I muttered, and lunged at Nash. He reared back in surprise, loosening his grip on Ariadne. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She reeled sideways, nearly hitting the wall.

"You-" Nash spat at me. I punched him hard, and we both landed on the floor. Ariadne tried to grab me and pull me off, and I shook her off.

"You- weak, spineless-" Nash was spitting the words at me – "ass-licking, silly little boy!"

Suddenly, I heard Cobb shout, and as I turned, a gun went off.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

I felt a shiver down my spine. When I heard a gun, it normally meant someone was dead, or seriously injured.

I shot my head around to see the source of the sound. I saw Eames on the floor with a blood covered patch in his shirt.

Cobb looked at me. "We need to get him out of here," he demanded.

I looked at the floor and saw Nash struggling from underneath my grasp. I knew I had to help Eames but I couldn't let him go.

"Arthur! Now!" Cobb said, trying to support Eames's weight.

I looked at Nash again. "But, Na-"

"For God's sake Arthur, leave him! We need you!" Cobb snapped. I cursed under my breath and released Nash. He soon scrambled out from under me and ran to the window. I turned to the others and grabbed Eames's side.

"We need to leave before the project-"

The door split open. I didn't need to turn around to know that the projections were breaking through the door. I quickly scanned my mind for options.

1. We run and continue the job with an injured Eames.

2. We stay and get torn apart by projections, dropping us into limbo.

Option one seemed to be the group opinion since Ariadne ran to the open window and motioned to us.

"Fire escape," she snapped. Cobb and I dragged Eames over o the window and gently lowered him out.

I glanced at the room again for a moment, seeing if we'd missed something.

"Arthur!" Cobb hissed from outside the window. "Come on!"

I scanned my eyes across the room. I glanced though into the tiny kitchen and stiffened. There was no way.

The door cracked again and I heard Cobb groan. "Arthur! Now!"

I ignored his demands and ran into the kitchen. I scanned the room quickly and spotted it again. A tatty but distinct map pinned to the wall. I reached for it but was pulled back abruptly. I spun around and came face to face with a projection.

"You shouldn't be here," he snarled.

I pushed him away and pulled my gun out. I just about had time to pull the trigger, sending him to the ground. There would be more coming. I could feel the ground beneath me start to shake.

"No, it's too soon," I hissed.

I reached for the map and tore it off the wall, ignoring the smashing plates and shaking glass. I studied it carefully, but my eyes were drawn to a large red circle on the map. I cursed as I saw the location.

I felt the same familiar feeling as the ground collapsed beneath me, sending the darkness into my head like a wave of water.

I sat up and looked to the seat next to me. The sedation clearly hadn't worn off yet as Nash was still sleeping. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to the source and came face to face with Cobb's glare.

"You've gone too far, Arthur," he growled. "You're not doing as I say. When I tell you to run, you run."

"Nice, one genius," Eames muttered.

I stood up. "Listen to me, we have to go under again."

Ariadne shook her head. "No. We've had enough. We failed, end of. I'm not going back into his head."

Cobb glanced at Nash. "Agreed. We're done here."

"No! Seriously, we can give it one more try-"

"Don't you get it, Arthur?" Eames snapped as he stood up to face me. "It's over. I don't care what kind of personal vendetta you have against him, but we're not risking our lives just so you can throw in another punch! Let's just call it as out of our league."

Ariadne sighed. "We're extractors, not FBI agents."

I pointed at Nash's sleeping form. "We have to go under again! I know where he was running to!"

Cobb folded his arms. "Oh yeah? Where to, then?"

"The scene of the robbery."


	18. Chapter 18

**Inception does not belong to me. Many thanks to Moviemaniac12 for letting me co-write this fic. **

I swallowed, and turned to Cobb. ""We have no choice. We have to go after him."

"Arthur!" Cobb's face was furious. "You're not listening to me!"

"But we don't have a choice!" I argued, my face flushing. "Nash goes, we lose the trail. He's still under. We still have time!"s

Cobb shook his head. "All you had was a map. What if its a false one?"

"I'll deal," I insisted.

"Hang on," Eames chipped. "Did you just say I'll deal? Since when was there an I in team? Especially this one?"

I took a deep breath. Both Cobb and Eames' eyes were accusatory. I wanted to avoid them, but stood my ground.

"When the rest of you became a bunch of quitters," I retorted, hotly. Cobb glared at me, his eyes boring into me. Ariadne looked at me, her jaw starting to drop.

"We're not quitting," Cobb said, staunchly. I could tell that underneath his cool exterior he was raging. "We're just choosing not to put ourselves at risk."

"But by not doing so, we're putting other people at risk!" I cried. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Whose to say it will happen again?" Cobb a asked me, his voice taut. "Nash is in custody. Without him, the accomplice might-"

I nearly spat in frustration. Furious, I walked away from them, and took up the position for dreaming once again. Cobb looked at me, astonishment dawning on his face.

"Arthur – what in the name of-?"

I looked over, angrily. "Maybe you're prepared to let Nash run," I snapped, "but I'm not. We've been hired to do a job, remember?" I plugged the IV in my arm, and reaching over, hit the PASIV.

* * *

I blinked. I was lying on the floor of the filthy building. Swallowing, I got up, and moving to the wall, grabbed the map. Taking it, I hurried out of the door and down the stairs.

I scanned the horizon, hoping to see a sign of Nash. I saw a flash of blue going behind a tree, and decided, on instinct, to follow it. I reached for my holster, reassured by the weight of my gun. Taking a few steps forward, I paued, listening. Convinced I was alone, I kept walking.

I could hear voices. They were coming from a clearing, and I knew to get there, I had to try and be as inconspicuous as possible. I pulled off my suit jacket and dropped it by a tree, as a marker. Swallowing, I kept going.

"What do you mean, you nearly got killed?"

"I didn't know that they were going to try and ambush me! How did I know that he was going to be someone else?"

"Pathetic excuse. Even for you."

"Look, just let me-"

"Let you what? Don't you think you've done enough damage? We're stuck out here, cut off, relying on you. And then you go and get yourself arrested. Thanks, Nash. Thanks for nothing."

I swallowed. The other voice was male. Angry. And unrecognisable. I took another step, then felt a hand on my arm. I whirled, pulling the gun out and aiming it.

"Hey!" Eames put his hands up. "Easy! I thought you might need some help..." his voice trailed off. I looked at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Help?" I said sarcastically. "Thanks."

Eames glared at me. "Cobb is still back in reality. Its just you and me. If you piss me off, I'll leave you to face this alone. Understand?"

I nodded. My mouth was slightly dry.

"OK," Eames whispered. "Lets see what they're hiding."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION. THANKS TO LAZARUS76 FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY.**

As Cobb stood over the two sleeping bodies, he sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ariadne stood behind him, arms folded.

"…We should go under."

"Don't."

"What if they're in trouble?"

Cobb turned to her, his face hardened. "If Arthur's so god damn confident about going under, then he should be having no problems at all."

She stared at him, her face appalled. "…He's your best friend, Cobb."

* * *

As the voices disappeared, I heard Eames shift behind me.

"What now?"

I turned over my shoulder to him. "Now, we follow them. And we hope that wherever they're going is a projection of reality. Lets go."

We moved forward slowly, keeping behind the trees.

"So, why did you follow me down?"

He shrugged. "If I was you, I'd want some help."

"You didn't exactly seem supportive earlier," I spat.

He blinked. "Arthur, honestly. You have a very bad perception of me. Look, because of this one job, the whole team is falling apart. Cobb's pissed that you're not listening to him. Ari's upset because you're not being _you._ And I'm upset…well…to be honest, the whole situation doesn't bother me very much, but the point is…this is bothering you deep in your subconscious."

"But I'm not-"

He held his hand up. "Let me finish. You hate Nash, I get that. And if first impressions mean anything, then I don't like him either. But you have _got _to get hold of yourself. Seriously, what on earth is making you lose control like this?"

I sighed. "Eames, I knew this wouldn't be an easy job. Had I known Nash was part of it, I would have tried harder to persuade Cobb not to take it. But…I want to stop this. People are dying Eames. And not projections or murderers or people who deserve to die, but _real people._ Women and children."

Eames crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. "Ahh…so this is about power."

"Well…yeah. Who ever is doing these bombings has the power."

He smirked. "No. You have the power."

"I'm sorry?"

"Deep down, you know that if you help stop this guy, you will forever feel like you did something right. You did something not just to the benefit of Cobb, but for other people. And it's not something that Cobb can take credit for."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Stop trying to psycho analyse me and stay on task."

"It's true darling. "

"No it's not! It's not about power at all, it's about doing something for the greater good!"

He paused. "Ah! So it's about clearing our oh-so-sinning souls. You want to compensate for being such a criminal!"

"It's not about compensation. I just…" I sighed. "I just fee like if we stop this, we'll help, no, save hundreds, probably thousands of innocent people. And that's not exactly in our job description. That's why I care so much about this job. That's why I've lost control."

"Ok, Arthur. I get it. In fact…I agree with you. It would be nice to help someone other than a CEO for a change. But you have got to get a grip. At least humour Cobb, because you know you won't be able to do it without him."

"But-"

"Just humour him. Just act like you're still his Point Man."

* * *

Ariadne sighed and unwrapped her arms from across her chest.

"I'm going under," she stated, moving towards the sleepers.

Cobb held his arm out in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Ari, Arthur's taking a huge gamble on this. I don't know what's going on down there. I'm not prepared just to let my team be picked off one by one."

She frowned. "You don't own me, Cobb. Your team is down there. My friends are down there, and I'm helping them."

He sighed and let him arm fall. "Fine. But what ever happens, you brought it on yourself."

* * *

"Can you see them?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They're just ahead."

We moved quietly, making sure to stay close behind Nash. It wasn't hard. He walked slowly, and his footsteps were loud against the ground.

"Right, have you got it?" the voices returned again.

"Yes," Nash replied, and I could hear the stutter in his voice.

"Good, at least you can do something right. Give it to me."

I felt Eames place a hand on my shoulder. "Arthur, what are they talking about?"

I shook my head. "Not sure."

"How long will be have?"

"10 seconds."

"Perfect. 3..2...1."

Silence. I turned to Eames, who looked just as confused as me.

He swallowed. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know. 10 seconds till what? Maybe-"

I paused. I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"Arthur? What's wrong."

"It's a bomb. They're testing a god damn bomb, get down! Eames, get down!"

I threw myself onto the ground, and heard a large thump as Eames landed next to me. I barely had time to throw my arms over my head before the ground lifted in a large explosion. Even with my arms over my head, the sound was unbearable. Too loud, it send tremors into my ears, and suddenly all sound seemed like a dull beep. Chunks of soil and wood showered down on me.

"Look out!" I heard Eames yell.

I felt a large, heavy object hit the top of my head, and within moments, everything was black.


End file.
